


Sweet

by Sakuraiai



Series: Halloween Specials [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuraiai/pseuds/Sakuraiai
Summary: Sam was craving something sweet...





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> ...Happy Halloween...
> 
> (once again, this fic has NOTHING to do with Halloween, but indulge in the smoopiness, because I need more Sabriel...)

Sam rubbed his eyes and stretched out on the comfortable sofa in the bunkers constellation and telescope room. He looked up to the darkening skies through the square window by the large telescope, savouring these moments where he could be alone with his thoughts, where there was no Dean and Cas intensely eye fucking one another and being constipated with their obvious love for one another.

It had gotten worse now that it was almost Halloween. After hearing that Cas didn’t really celebrate the holidays, Dean had taken it upon himself to make the entire month as festive as possible, and that included all sorts of decorations, Halloween themed foods, and a horror movie night almost every night so far.

There were even little plastic skulls and pumpkin lights draped around the eye of the telescope, black, silver and orange tinsel on every available surface, and spooky cartoon witches and vampires, black cats and all sorts of holiday decorations adorned every available space in the main rooms they frequented.

And the kitchen, oh god, Dean was almost always cooking something, letting Castiel have a taste of something pumpkin flavoured, or in the shape of a ghoul or ghost.

Sam was honestly getting tired of it. Though seeing the enthusiasm between his brother and the angel was kinda nice to see. He was happy for his brother.

It was getting late in the afternoon, he felt it was better to do his research here, where there was fresh air and silence, instead of being cooped up in the library for hours. Here he could breathe in the fresh air and enjoy the soft breeze coming through the slightly opened window high in the ceiling.

A short nap really was rejuvenating.

He sat up, gathering his notes and books. As he walked back into the main room of bunker, he suddenly craved something sweet. Something like…chocolate. Maybe there was some in the kitchen or somewhere around the house.

But the thought of chocolate reminded him of a memory he really didn’t want to be reminded of. Of a certain archangel in fact.

What was the point anyway? It wasn’t like he was ever going to come back. Who cared what happened to him. Sam hoped he didn’t ever see that snarky trickster again, or else he’d drive Gabriel’s sword into his body and be done with him.

He was a stupid idiot…because even though he was thinking all of this, his heart yearned for the god damn archangel.

What the hell was wrong with him?

He quickly dismissed the thought. He’d have a coffee instead. Maybe add a few drops of honey in it as well – because Dean had finished all the god damn sugar and cream with his latest ‘mummy cookies’ concoction. But honey reminded him of Gabriel’s eyes…

_Damn it._

Sam decided to return to his room instead. Putting the book he was reading and his notes away. He would get back to it closer to bed time. He usually worked best at night anyway.

Maybe he could borrow the car and go get a pastry or a pie? He was still craving something sweet. Why did he feel so jittery all of a sudden? It was weird.

As he turned the door knob, he noticed it wasn’t locked. He had started locking his bedroom door ever since Dean started pranking him in their own home. He was _sure_ he had locked it when he left that morning.

_Huh…_

He shrugged his shoulders, he and his brother were both able to jimmy open locks, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if Dean did just that. He’d just have to make sure not to touch anything.

But as he opened the door, the sight before him caused him to drop his books onto the ground. His throat clenched words not able to escape.

Right before him, a sleeping Gabriel occupied his bed.

Sam’s heart was beating so loud in his chest that he thought he’d grow deaf from the sound alone. Should he call Dean? Cas? But instead, he carefully pulled his chair and placed it beside the bed, sitting on it.

_Gabriel…_ it must have been his imagination. After all, Gabriel was dead…wasn’t he?

He didn’t dare move the archangel, or breath, fearing that this was all just some torturous dream. The longing, frustration, stress and utter loneliness he had felt when he had last seen and lost Gabriel all those years back were now replaced with relief, with gratefulness and a tad bit of annoyance.

What was he doing here…now?

Sam noticed Gabriel’s hair was a little bit longer, still slicked back however. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, on his bed, his thin arms wrapped around Sam’s pillow, holding it close to his chest as if it were Sam himself.

God, Sam had imagined so many scenarios of how they would be reunited. But none of them came close to how this one felt. He just wished Gabriel was here to stay for good.

If Chuck could bring their mother back, only to take her away from them in the parallel world, who was to say Chuck wouldn’t do the same with Gabriel?

The urge to touch the sleeping archangel took over his senses. God, how many times had he imagined hurting Gabriel violently, out of madness, out of loneliness, sadness and depression? Why did Gabriel leave? But none of those feelings came to him then; right at this very moment he never wanted Gabriel to leave his sight ever again.

They had been through too much, they had lost so much. Not Gabriel. No. He wouldn’t allow it.

Sam closed his eyes and remembered that fateful night, the look in those whiskey eyes as Gabriel forced him out of the hotel to fight the devil himself. Sam knew he’d never see the archangel again, but he had hoped.

He still hoped.

And here Gabriel was.

He hadn’t realised just how much he had missed the archangel. He hadn’t expected the sheer magnitude of loneliness he had felt when he found that Gabriel would not be returning – not ever. He moved on, sure, it took a while. But the trickster archangel always stayed close to his heart.

But…did he really deserve Gabriel after everything he had done? He had been selfish one too many times. And he _knew_ Gabriel loved him back. And he knew he’d always, _always_ love Gabriel. The same way he knew Jess was always, and would always, be his first true love.

Gabriel may have been second to her, but he was Gabriel. There was nothing more to it. Sam knew he wouldn’t be able to get the archangel from his mind.

He felt his heart skip when Gabriel moved, cheek rubbing at the soft pillow, a satisfied smile etched on his lips. His pretty, whiskey eyes opened lazily, welcoming the world after being gone for so long, and Sam watched him, curiously.

Gabriel moved again, this time stretching out his arms and yawning. Slowly, he opened his eyes and adjusted his vision, only to widen when they stopped at Sam.

He immediately sat up on the bed; his cheeks tinged a slight red with embarrassment. The last person he wanted to catch him in this position was Sam.

“H-hey Samalam!” He said brightly, eyes darting up to see if Sam looked annoyed. But Sam’s smile never left his face, and Gabriel felt a deep sense of warmth fill him.

That smile was meant just for him.

“I’m back,” he murmured, breaking the stillness.

Suddenly having the urge to be closer to the archangel, to actually touch and feel him, to confirm he was real, that he was _here_. Sam stood from the chair, sitting in the space right next to Gabriel. He hovered his hand over Gabriel’s face, fingers lightly brushing against his skin.

When he felt the warm press of flesh below his fingers, his gaze turned misty and immediately he lunched himself into Gabriel’s arms, wrapping his arms tight around the archangel’s smaller body.

“Welcome back, Gabe,” he breathed into Gabriel’s neck, feeling the archangel’s arms come to wrap around his body, fingers running up and down his back as if to soothe and comfort him.

Sam inhaled in that sweet scent that was purely Gabriel, gods how he had missed this scent. It never ceased to comfort him – and turn him on, but this was not the time, nor the place for that. But he couldn’t help but press a light kiss into the side of Gabriel’s neck, feeling the archangel shudder underneath him.

It felt _so good_ to have his archangel back in his arms. They were so close together, just the two of them. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he couldn’t find the strength to pull away and ask. He didn’t want to think, he just wanted to feel.

Gabriel released him slowly, pulling away and placed both of his hands on either side of Sam’s face, thumbs reaching up to wipe away tears Sam hadn’t known he had shed. There was desire in his eyes, it was undeniable. Gabriel also wanted to feel, to touch, to hold Sam.

“I love you, Sam.” Gabriel breathed.

That was all it took.

Sam was immersed in heat, excited by passion. He smiled, dipping his head down in one smooth motion and captured Gabriel’s candy sweet lips in a slow and possessive kiss. His arms snaked around Gabriel’s body, gently pulling him up from the bed to straddle his hips. Gabriel complied, arching his back and leaning fully against the large hunter, deepening the kiss as he did.

Heat built up between them, all thoughts leaving his mind as he broke away, breathing harsh, foreheads pressed together. He should say something, _do something,_ but before he could, Gabriel reached up and kissed him again. This time the kiss was anything but soft and sweet.

There was a fire in Gabriel, one that grew with ever one of those fingertips running along his body. It was hot, like an inferno. Sam felt like he was drowning in the sheer power of the archangel, the heat grew deep inside him, spreading out through his entire body.

When they parted again, breathing hard and just staring at one another, Sam finally found his words.

“Gabe, please,” He panted, closing his eyes and breathing the archangel in. “I don’t wanna stop…”

“We don’t have to,” Gabriel smirked, dark eyes burning with passion.

Then his lips caught and bit at Sam’s bottom lip, and the hunter was lost in the hot and heavy sensation that was the archangel once again. He was getting dizzy from the addictive high, moaning in the absolute pleasure of it.

He had dreamed about this moment, of how it would happen, of how it would feel. But the reality was so much better, so much hotter than his daydreams. His body was on fire, he felt completely out of control.

But he found he loved it.

Gabriel’s hands seemed to be on a mission of taking his shirt off, he grumbled into Sam’s mouth about Winchesters and too much clothing. Sam would have laughed, but he wasn’t having much luck with Gabriel’s clothing either. They were both fumbling and bumbling, unbuttoning buttons out of order. But satisfaction was heady and heavy with each button they unbuttoned.

Gabriel slid his hands down Sam’s chest, moaning at the feel of tight muscles under his fingers. The groan rumbled into Sam’s mouth, making him shiver and moan Gabriel’s name against his lips.

Fuck, he wanted more.

Without any hesitation, for what was the point now, he reached for Gabriel, tugging his green jacket and maroon button up shirt over his shoulders. They had break their kiss for one agonising moment so that Sam could remove his undershirt fully, but the loss of contact was made up moments later when they were finally pressed together, hot skin and against hot skin.

Gabriel had chosen to trailing wet, biting and bruising kisses down Sam’s neck, sucking and biting marks that would stay for days. His fingers continued the path down, teasing Sam with his fingers.

Sam should have stopped then, this was going so fast. But a part of him didn’t want to stop, _couldn’t stop_ , not when he finally had his archangel with him. He moaned when Gabriel sucked harshly at the hollow of his throat, teeth grazing down his collarbone.

He gasped when Gabriel’s teeth dug into his skin, a moan escaped the hunters’ lips as Gabriel licked the spot he had just bitten. The heat inside him moved lower, his cock hardened until it was painful. He shifted a little, trying to find relief from the strain.

Gabriel had just finished placing a rather dark bruise above his nipple, when he suddenly sat up. His breathing was erratic, sweet scent heavy in the air. It was almost enough to push Sam over the edge completely.

God, he wanted nothing more than to finish what they were starting. Because now he could _taste_ Gabriel on his tongue, and he wanted more. He had never felt so loved, so treasured, _so utterly possessed_ than he did right now with his archangel in his arms. Those eyes were so intense as they stared into him, questioning why he had stopped.

Sam took hold of his hands, kissing his fingertips. “You’re not leaving are you?”

“You want me…” Gabriel sucked in a breath; his voice was laden with shock and awe, with lust and want.

“I love you,” Sam confessed.

His mind was fuzzy from the kisses, and he reached down to hold Gabriel’s face in his hands. His gaze travelled over Gabriel’s face, from his pretty, wide eyes, to that beautiful, kiss bruised mouth. Sam trailed his fingers down Gabriel’s round cheeks and under the curve of his lip.

“I truly love you…” he said again.

Gabriel could only manage a moan in response.

Sam suddenly found himself pulled roughly against his smaller, more powerful body as Gabriel’s mouth plundered his. God, he’d never get enough of the sweet archangels’ kisses.

He twisted around and settled Gabriel’s body down so he was straddling Sam’s lap, knees sinking into the soft mattress. Gabriel’s hands fought to find purchase on Sam, fingers twisting in Sam’s long hair, forcing the hunter closer and closer to him. Sam’s arms wrapped tight around his body, gripping on Gabriel, angling his face, while his other hand slipped into his jeans, fingers digging into the soft skin of his firm ass.

The feeling of those lips on his was all Gabriel had ever dreamed of. As their lips touched, Gabriel felt like he was in heaven, his wings wide as he soared through the air. This was what he had wanted; this was what he had been waiting for. To be near his hunter, to be just like this. To be Sam’s…always.

Sam’s kiss deepened, and an ache buried itself deep inside Gabriel, wanting out. Their tongues duelled, saliva and moist lips rubbing and running. Father, he loved kissing Sam. He loved being kissed by him. No one would ever make him feel this way again. Gabriel would never want anyone else as much as he wanted Sam.

Sam craved the sweet, sugary addiction that was Gabriel’s taste. Was this the reason why he had felt so jittery before? Was this why he was craving something sweet?

Nothing was sweeter than this. Nothing would make him feel this good. Holding his archangel in his arms, possessing his body, feeling Gabriel surrender to his touch, it drove Sam mad with want, gave him a much stronger desire to possess the archangel. He wanted to mark Gabriel, wanted to mark him so that everyone would see that this archangel, this pure, powerful, angelic being was _his._

_Gabriel was his, and always would be._

Everything was a blur, like a heated haze coming out of a wild fire. All they had were their other senses, which demanded to touch, to taste. Kissing was more necessary than breathing, more necessary than sanity, more necessary than what was right, what was wrong, all questions could be answered later. There was no good or bad, no names, no history, no future.

It was just them, and this. Right now.

In one, swift movement, Sam was suddenly on his back. The shock made him a little dizzy, he felt like a feather in a hurricane. But he blamed that on the kisses, which were making his head spin. His body was drunk on desire, wanting more. He revelled in the sensation of those warm hands roaming over his body, making him feel things he had never felt before.

He moaned in protest when they had to break to breath, but then gasped in pleasure when Gabriel ducked down and took one of his nipples into his hot mouth. Sam shivered at the sweet ache rushing through him. He reached up; gripping Gabriel’s slicked back hair, pressing him closer. He felt the silent breath of laughter coming from Gabriel, it tickled his flesh. But Gabriel didn’t stop his torment; instead he nuzzled down, his teeth gently scraping over Sam’s tanned skin.

He took his time too, moving from one place to another, learning Sam’s curves and hollows, what pleased him and what drove him higher and high. He kissed his way down Sam’s stomach, sucking heatedly at his hip, ensuring to leave a bruise darkening against his skin. And then he moved lower.

Sam moaned, his body writhing, alive with need, his hunger growing more than it was being sated. The more Gabriel caressed him, the more he moaned, the more he responded to that sweet touch, and the further he was drawn from the very hell that was his life.

Gabriel brought him back to life, away from the darkness. He made Sam hard as hell, turned him completely insane. Sam wanted to reach down and bite him, mark him, be inside him, fuck, he didn’t care. He just wanted Gabriel so badly he ached. But he also wanted to savour him, wanted Gabriel to want him, and wanted to make love to the archangel. Because this was not a one night fling.

Not to him, and certainly not to Gabriel either.

All of Gabriel’s need poured into him, filling his mind and firing his body. What Gabriel needed, he needed. And the need only brought them all the more closer together.

But Gabriel suddenly stopped, gazing up at Sam with those intense whiskey gold eyes that turned Sam to complete mush. His fingers reached up to Sam’s chest, nails scoring, fingers digging. Sam’s body was so sensitive against the onslaught. But Gabriel seemed intent to spending the rest of his life touching, tasting and teasing him.

Gabriel’s fingers ran over the bumps and scars over his body, trailing over the anti-possession tattoo, kissing them and stroking them, letting Sam know that every single inch of him was beautiful. He told Sam so, whispering words of praise against his skin.

Sam marvelled at his tenderness, he didn’t expect it from the trickster, but it aroused him far more than any other words could have.

“Gabriel…” he choked out through berated breaths. He ran his hands all over Gabriel, stroking his shoulders and the hard rippling muscles of his back, _where his wings were._

“God you’re hot,” he moaned, locking Gabriel in place with his knees.

“Steamy, only when I’m with you, Sammoose,” he smirked.

Sam laughed; Gabriel’s ability to make him laugh was just as much of a turn on as everything else about him. Somehow, this archangel made him feel whole, like he wasn’t lost, or tainted, or dark. Sam wanted this archangel, and he intended to appreciate him as much as he could.

He was glad the light was on; it gave him the opportunity to see what he was touching, what he was claiming for his own.

“Mine,” he murmured his voice like a growl, low like thunder and it reverberated through them both.

Gabriel’s eyes widened, “And you’re mine,”

His answer was just as deep, animalistic. Sam dropped his head back, letting out a moan. Gabriel dug his teeth into Sam’s chest, and immediately a wave of pleasure washed over the hunter, taking him up and over the edge again. There was no coming down from this; he never wanted to come down again.

“Forever…”

Gabriel rocked up, thrusting hard into Sam’s growing cock, making the hunter groan at the exquisite feeling. Their hands intertwined together, their noses touching as they looked into one another. Sam saw Gabriel’s eyes were glazed from their passion, and he knew his was the same. His cheeks were burning a bright red, lips swollen from the searing kisses they had shared. Gabriel thrust up against him, body moving rhythmically as they rutted. Sam’s legs gripped around Gabriel’s hips, he could feel those hot hands on his thigh, gripping him tightly.

It was all Sam needed to keep himself from thrashing wildly on the bed. He wanted to be restrained; he wanted everything Gabriel would give him. Gabriel smirked in response, watching the passion and want overpower Sam. He loved the fact that he could get this absolutely delicious response from the man. That only _he_ could elicit this level of heightened lust from him.

“Sam…”

Sam gasped, looking down. “Yea, Gabe?”

Gabriel thrust up once more, and that was enough for Sam. His head dropped back onto the pillows, hair spilling over the white, and he came, _hard._

“I’m never letting you go again,” Gabriel whispered into his skin. “Ever,”

 


End file.
